mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Almost Map Game
What is Almost? Well Almost is a map game in which almost everything that could have happened in something place did happen. Perhaps someone who was important died, or someone who died OTL didn't die. Diffirent outcomes of battles, a storm here and there, someone build a colony here instead of there. Related Pages World Wars Map Questions? Expected questions *Why are some nations colored? **I though they would be the most interesting to play as. *WTF if with (insert nation/region here)/ Where is (instert nation/region name here)? **If you are wondering about a specific nation/region I will color it to make it more clear *Is why are there regions that are SUPER ridiculous? **Not finished yet, you may be looking at places with no nation yet, or an unedited region. *Why are some nations several colors? **Not finished yet, still correcting. *When is this game going to take place? **Not sure, probably between 1825 and 1850 *Need help? **Yes, some, I will specify on the talk page soon. *When will new turns start? **10PM UTC ***Why? ****That's when I get home from school? Submitted Questions? Submit Questions here! *If the game begins around 1825-1850 then why is China fractured? They were still under the rule of Qing Dynasty OTL and China had Manchukuo, Tibet, Mongolia, and Tannu Tuva at the time. -Kogasa **I will editafy! *Is Africa to be collonised before the game's start or there going to be a major free African Nation(s) (like OTL Egypt, Liberia, Transvaal/OFS, Ethiopia, and so on).The River Nile-2 (talk) 19:45, April 4, 2013 (UTC) **It's going to be free, but I'm going to make it that most are still revolting, and I'm going to revolt-ception, since in Africa there are revolts going on today due to culture, unless Europe or powerful African nation steps in Africa will collapse me thinks Potato (talk) 23:22, April 4, 2013 (UTC) *Can I play as the UK? It isn't down as a country. Local Mafia Boss (talk) 09:25, April 6, 2013 (UTC) **It's Britannica *What country borders Britannicca in Norway? Local Mafia Boss (talk) 06:36, April 8, 2013 (UTC) **Norway and Brittanica have no border Potato (talk) 14:31, April 8, 2013 (UTC) *Outcome of battle will be decided by mod? If yes, do you have algorythm or decision will simply depend on army size? DariusTheMouse (talk) 14:26, April 8, 2013 (UTC) **Yeah, I'm getting an algorythm. If a battle were to happen now I would get algorythm done within the next day or two. Also, the Ottomans are pretty weak right now so I wouldn't reccomend it. Potato (talk) 14:31, April 8, 2013 (UTC) *'''I know, just asking. ;] *What's the government type of Austria-Hungary? Is it a kingdom or a republic? SuperGalaxy (talk) 18:34, April 9, 2013 (UTC) **Absolute monarchy. If you don't know much about history of Austria-Hungary read this: Austria-Hungary DariusTheMouse (talk) 19:16, April 9, 2013 (UTC) **I'm Hungarian so I know much about Austria-Hungary :) But I've tought it's maybe different in the game. May I write its in-game history? SuperGalaxy (talk) 19:46, April 9, 2013 (UTC) **sure Potato (talk) 23:38, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Mods Bolded names are approved '''Grand Vizier of Time (head mod/creator): Potato (talk) 23:38, April 9, 2013 (UTC) {Insert Title] (Vice head mod): Master of Borders (Cheif Map Maker/sub-mod): SuperGalaxy (talk) 13:35, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Title (sub-Map Maker): Nations North America *USA (dark blue) *Hudson Republic (pinkish) *Nova Scotia (light blue/purple) *Alaska (green-blue) *Vancouver (Purple) TechCube (talk) 02:09, April 9, 2013 (UTC) *Atarashi Hokkaido (red-brown) *Mexico *Maya *Montana (dusty blue) *Guatemala *Honduras *El Salvador *Costa Rica *Deseret *Minionian Caribbea: *Oregon: South America *New Inca Republic (lightest orange) *Patagonia *Dutch Guina *Gran Colombia (Green)Sine dei gloriem (talk) 03:00, April 4, 2013 (UTC) *Paraguay *Bolivia *Uruguay (darkest grey) *Brazil (horizon blue) Asia *Japan -Kogasa *Manchuria: *Tibet: *India (muddy brown-grey) *China (dark pink) *Siamise Indochina: *Nghệ An Tonking Việt Nam (Mauve-pink) *Shan-Cachin Republic *Burmese Myanamar: *Jerusalem (purple) *Kūhistoni Badakhshon *Persia: *Ottoman (darker Green) DariusTheMouse (talk) 08:27, April 7, 2013 (UTC) *Dutch Indonesia *French Indonesia Oceania *Melanesia: Potato (talk) 03:44, April 5, 2013 (UTC) *Australia: *Terra do Extremo Oriente (yellow): *French Polynesia: Africa * Sokoto (gold) * Karnem-Bornu (lilack) *Moorish Al-Maghrib (orange) *Al-Jumhūriyyah at-Tūnisiyyah (pink-red) *Nigeria (grey blue) *Republic of Biafra (light pink) *Zululand: *Mozambique *Egyptus-Miṣr (beige) *Federation of the Horn of Africa *Angola *Nambia *Jamhuri ya Afrika ya Ndovu (Mustard yellow) *Simudzai Mureza wedu WeZimbabwe (Khaki) *Kongo Kingdom (olive) *Mulungu dalitsa Malaŵi (light sage) *West Nigerland *East Nigerland *Ashantie Kingdom (dark grey-blue) * Fulfulde Gine-Bisaawo (dark blue-green) * Fulfulde Konaakiri (flesh tint pink) * Mauretania (cream) * Liberia (lighest blue) * Ubagui-Chari (blood clot red) * Toubou- Tibesti (rust brown) * Zululand (black) Europe *Prussia-Prussian blue *Irillyan-Metohijan Republic- Pink *Iberia (bright green) *Islas Baleares (ultra dark green) *Brittanica (pistachio green) Local Mafia Boss (talk) 15:56, April 7, 2013 (UTC) *Bohemia-Moravia (cyan) *Mino (grey-green) *Macedon (pail bright green) *Kingdom of God (light brown) *France (light grey-blue) *Bavaria (dark blue) *Denmark (dark grey-blue) *Krimerian Tartars (grey-mauve) *Russian Empire (Orange-pink) *Saxony (dark-grey) *Austro-Hungary (mid grey) SuperGalaxy (talk) 18:35, April 9, 2013 (UTC) *Hanover (Fucia pink) *The United Netherlands (bright orange) *Polish Mastova (putty grey) *Switzerland (pail move) *Greater Moravia-Slovakia (custard Yellow) *Bremen-Bremenhaven (Dark Brown) *Hambourg-Lubick (Sand yellow) *Baltica (bergudy) *Duchy of Baden-Baden (sky blue) *Duchy of Hess (field green) *Duchy of Wuttemburg (airforce blue) *Dutchy of Nassau (day-glow pink) *Bulgaria-Rumillia * Greater Serbia (darkest Green) * Romania (fawn grey) * Finland (bright perpel) * Poland (mid brown) * Republic of Thrace and Thessaloniki (peppermint green) The River Nile-2 (talk) 22:14, April 7, 2013 (UTC) * Sweeden (aqua blue) Game Game starts in 1830 with 6 players. '1845' Mod Event:'' Tensions rise as a Vancouver ship sinks in Oregon waters, with Oregon asking why Vancouver had a ship there, and Vancouver accusing them of blowing it up. Many African nations begin having culture wars, as many ethnic groups see themselves as not being represented properly, or under the flag of foreigners, with it worse in the regions around Lake Victoria, Lake Albert, Lake Edward, Lake Kivu, Lake Tanganyika, Lake Niassa (you get the idea)''. Inuits in Greenalnd ask for greater autonomy from Britannica. Republic of Unified Melanesian Islands: '''The capital city is declared Port Moresby.Begins cutting down swaths of forest to enable the nation to create a better infrastructure, as many cities have no roads connecting to them whatsoever. The first naval base is built in Noumea, with a government plan to build the first 3 ships by the end of the year. Plans to set up several government operated ferry routes between islands, but due to the nation's tight budget it is planned for now to ony be between the New Britain peninsula and Papua. Supports Vancouver diplomatically should a war come. '''Imperial Federation of Imperial Brittanicans: '''Grants the Inuit of Greenland the right of representation in Federation meetings, now known as 'parliament'. Parliament grants freedom for slaves within the Empire. The Navy begins construction of a vast fleet of warships. The largest of which has 250 guns, 5 decks and 6 sails. Several Ironclads are also constructed. '''Empire of Japan: Japan builds up its military and industrialisation begins. Japan also asks Siam for an alliance. *'Siam D (RNG): '''We decline '''Ottoman Empire: Military: '''Ottoman Turkey starts building forges that produces guns across the country. Mobilisation started and soon militia will be formed. 10 units of Janissaries with 1000 men each were formed. 1000 Timariot cavalrymen mobilised. Also regular army of 70'000 men (60'000 infantry and 10'000 bowmen) relocated near Jerusalem. '''Foreign Affairs:' Alliances proposed to Persia and Egypt. Sultan said that he will try to retake Muslim lands of Jerusalem. Economy: 'Economy is very poor and reforms needed. Sultan gave orders to ministers, now all possible resources will be used. Forges, smelts, workshops (producing steam engines and agriculture equipment). (If it's 1845>) When Ottomans saw British railway, they understood how good and usefull it could be if developed. Building of first railway Istanbul-Angora is in progress. Also it is planned to somehow build bridge over the Bosporus strait so Locomotives could go straight without transportation by ship. *'Persia D: 'We decline your alliance request, as we still don't like you. In fact we like you so little we will insult your face now. Your face is ugly. How does that make you feel? **'The Ottomans 'are not guilty for previous wars we had like 20 years before. We want to say sorry and improve our relations. **'Persia D: 'We will agree to an embassy exchange for now. **'Ottoman Empire sends ambassador to Persia and Quran carved into silver sheets as a sign of friendship. *'Egypt D: '''Alliance offer accepted '''Republic of Thrace and Thessaloniki'- Coastal agriculture and fishing are improved. *'Ottoman D: '''Offers an alliance. *'Republic of Thrace D: Yes, we can be friends. We will safeguard local Moslems if the Ottomans say they will continue to look after their Christians. *'Ottoman D: '''Yes, of course, we will. Also we would like to offer you military assistance (in case you would like to unite Greece and conquer Macedonia) for colonies that are on coast of Black Sea. *'Republic of Thrace D: 'Yes, we think this would be a good idea, but plan it for later on. '''Democratic State Vancouver: '''Tensions continue to rise as we prepare for war with Oregon by building up our army. We send finatial support to Melanesia. Feel free to help! '1846 Mod Event: Tensions continue to rise between Oregon and Vancouver. The Moors, Mino, and Kingdom of God threaten the Ottomans that they shall defend Jersualem to the last. Cultural violence in Africa continues to rise, Thule (OTL Iceland) sees a large immigration of fleeing Africans, mostly from Nigeria, Mozambique, and the Horn of Africa. ''' '''Melanesia: '''Continues politically backing Vancouver, and begins a trade embargo with Oregon. Builds up the military in case of possible war. The first three ships are complete, and another four are to be made with the financial support sent by Vancouver. Most of far eastern Papau along with many smaller islands have at least dirt roads connecting major regions. The state-run ferry system begins working in the western Soloman Islands. '''Empire of Japan: Japan builds up its military and industrialisation continues. The Ottoman Empire starts build more forges across the country. Militia of 10'000 men formed and soon will e equiped with firearms. For now army of 71'000 men is enough for poor Ottoman economy. Foreign Affairs: 'As economy can not be stable without foreign workforce and specialists, Ottomans become more and more open to other cultures and religions. Sultan states that people of Horn Of Africa that no longer want to live in their country are welcomed in Ottoman Empire where they will have freedom of faith and culture. '''Economy: ' First railway line building is in progress. Sultans ministers begin to prepare reforms so Ottomans could become industrialised capitalist state. '''Republic of Thrace and Thessaloniki- Coastal agriculture and fishing are improved.Upgrades roads. ' Austria-Hungary: '''The newly formed dual state, Austria-Hungary starts great administrative reforms, to make the country stable. The national Austrian and Hungarian governments meet in Vienna to write the consitution. Durnig this conference, Bosnian nationalists start rebelling to make their homeland independent. The Austro-Hungarian Congress of Vienna gives autonomy to the upset Bosnians to prevent a civil war. By September the consitution is finished, and the Federal Republic of Austria and Hungary is proclaimed on 7th October. To stabilitze the economy and boost the inner trade, the caretaker government abolishes the custom borders between Austria, Hungary and Bosnia. The military is reorganised from the former Austrian Imperial Army, and completed with some Hungarian regiments, so it reaches the size of 60.000. '1847' '''Mod Event: Nigeria and Republic of Biafra go to war, Nigeria trying to increase stability in Africa via unification. Racism is rampant in Thule due to African immigration as well as blacks being second-hand citizens. Several Oregon artillery canons shoot over the Vancouver border and hit nothing but land, and when accused denies everything. Minoan Caribbean begins to revolt, taking the Bahamas and Jamaica.' The lake nations in OTL Kenya revolt, and manage to press several government changes and it becomes the Kenyattan Commonwealth, with regions gaining great autonomy, and the Commonwealth also goes to war with OTL Milawi. ' '''Melanesia: '''Military reaches 6,000 personnel, and the first modern ship is planned to be made by the end of the year. Begins ferrying the rest of the Salomon Islands, as well as in the Afrufa sea. The first railroad between Port Moresby and Popendatta, and paved roads appear around Port Moresby and some dirt roads in western Nua-Ghuine Phapua (Translated it to Irish since that is the closest OTL thing to Celtic). Offers Vancouver 750 soldiers in-case of an Oregan attack in return for financial aid and foreign specialists to help in national modernization. Offers a trade deal to Japan. *'Japan Diplomacy: Japan accepts Melanesia's trade deal. Austria-Hungary: '''The common caretaker government resigns, and elections are held in the whole Union. Austria and Hungary both elect ministers of interior, industry, agriculture, inner trade, national development, national development and justice, but the two country have a common unicameral Senate, president and ministers of foreign affairs, defense and finance. Four political parties get into the Senate: the Conservative Party, which main goal is to give more autonomy to the parts of the republic; the Unionist Liberal Party, which wants more comprehensive integration and free trade; the Hungarian National Party, which wants Hungary to dominate in the leadership of the union, and the Austro-Hungarian Irredentists, who want to reclaim the original lands of the Habsburg Monarchy, including Bohemia, Moravia, Transylvania and Slovakia. The Hungarian government mostly formed from conservatives and nationalists, while the Austrian is from liberals. The ruling party of the Senate is the Conservative. The president is Lajos Kossuth, famous left-liberal Hungarian politician. His goal is to upgrade the Hungarian industry to the Austrian level, so the Hungarian government starts supporting Austrian capitalists to invest into farming of Hungary. Building of railroads between Vienna and Budapest is also started. The new government offers and alliance to Italy and Serbia. '''Empire of Japan: Japan builds up its military and industrialisation continues. Some Shinto Shrines and Temples are built in Kamchatka. The Ottoman Empire '''continue industrialisation, factories are built in major cities. Railway project Istanbul-Ankara is in progress. Sultan formed a parliament which accepted some laws regarding to working peoples, such as limited workday and minimal wage. '''Republic of Thrace and Thessaloniki- Coastal agriculture and fishing are improved.Upgrades roads.Docks and harbours are improved. A literacy and numeracy campaigne starts. Carpenters and stone masons are recruited and set to work in new factories. New paved roads appear around Thessaloniki and some dirt roads occur else ware. A trade deal is offered to Macedon. '1848' Mod Event: The Kenyatta Commonwealth annexes OTL Milawi, and Oregon declares war on Vancouver. Biafra is annexed by Nigeria, and several states secced from the Union, forming the Confederacy. Carribbea continues to revolt. *'Empire of Japan:' Japan builds up its military and industrialisation continues. *'Austria-Hungary: '''The military industry is upgraded in Hungary, and weapon factories are started to work. The Federal Defense law is enachted, and in its name, recruiting of 40.000 new troops, 10.000 new hussars and building of 300 new cannons is started, who will become able to serve in 1850. To upgrade the trade, a long new railroad is started to build between Budapest and Vienna. The president also asks Bavaria and Wrüttemberg to sign a trade agreement. He offers alliance to Prussia. *'Melanesia: Sends its offer to Vancouver again. Ferry service is now applied to all islands. Military reaches 5,000 modernized soldeirs, plans to create another two modern battleships by the end of the year. Minokwari and Sorong are now connected by both paved roads and highways. Much of the eastern part island is connected by a web of roads, though most are not paved and in disreppair. '''1849 Mod Event: Caribbea revolts and forms Karaïvikí̱s. Seeing Oregon's defeat, Deseret joins the war on the side of Oregon, wanting to keep the other theocratic nation alive. Atarashi Hokkaido also joins the war, but on the side of Vancouver. It is now Vancouver + Atarashi Hokkaido vs. Oregon + Deseret. ''Cry havoc and let loose the dogs of war! '' *'Empire of Japan:' Japan builds up its military and industrialisation continues. Category:Map Game Category:The Almost Map Game